1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a system and method for providing a virtual presentation that promotes sales of a real-world product. More specifically, this application relates to an entertainment system including a website that includes a restricted portion to which access is granted in response to registration of a code associated with the real-world product once the real-world product has been purchased by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems exist for providing a virtual presentation of a virtual world in which a virtual character represents a real-world toy, including our own U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,169. In this patent, a consumer purchases a toy (e.g., a stuffed plush animal or other creature, etc.) as a gift for a child, for example, and that child can play with the actual toy itself in the real world and the virtual character in the virtual world. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for providing a virtual presentation that maintains a relationship with users, and creates opportunities to market products to the users.